This invention relates to spiral stairways and more particularly to a novel knockdown spiral stairway construction.
Many and varied forms of spiral stairways for residences and the like have been devised as exemplified in U.S. Pat. Nos. 432,599, 1,229,482, 3,418,770, 3,740,906 and 4,190,992 and notwithstanding certain endeavors to fabricate the various components to facilitate the actual installation, the disclosed installation procedures requiring the use of screws, bolts, welding and other fastening means are indicative of the permanency traditionally intended and inherent in such installations. In the present invention, it is one of the important objects to provide a spiral stairway construction that can be easily assembled into a sturdy free standing installation without any special skills and which can be easily disassembled.
Another object is to provide a spiral stairway construction of the above class that is designed for manufacture either on a reduced scale for use by hobbists, as for example, in miniature houses, or on a full scale for installation in residences and the like.
A further object herein is to provide a spiral stairway construction as characterized which at full scale is sturdy and safe when installed to serve as a permanent installation, if desired, but which can be easily disassembled and re-used such as for display purposes in model homes and other exhibitions.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a semicircular wall and a central vertical post support assembly together with a plurality of steps of usual spiral step design. The mounting or proximal end of the steps has a mounting hole by which the steps are aligned and secured to the post support assembly with spacer members forming a part of such assembly for proper vertical spacing of the steps. The distal end of each step is removably engaged in respective wall slots arranged to dispose the steps in a helical path. The post assembly for a reduced scale stairway preferably comprises a single rod with spacer sleeves and for full scale stairways, installation is facilitated by the use of a post support assembly comprising a predetermined number of removably longitudinally aligned post or rod lengths serving to secure the steps in appropriate alignment and spacing.
The foregoing objects and such further objects as may appear herein, or be hereinafter pointed out, together with the advantages of this invention will be more fully discussed and developed in the more detailed description of the accompanying drawings.